Like Father Like Son
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Wesker betrayed Leon's love. Leon fell for someone that reminded him of Wesker. (Summary inside) WeskerxLeon, JakexLeon, ChrisxLeon


Leon stumbled, ever so gracefully down the stairs of his apartment. He was headed to work and was running late for once. He rushed down the wooden stairs, jumping down each one loudly focusing on tying his navy colored tie. He turned left and moved one hand to push the door open, still staring at the tie with unknown levels of confusion. If there was one thing that annoyed him more than dressing formal, it was how the guys at work enforced the formal dress rules. Especially Wesker. The man was severely annoying the way he strutted down the hallway like he owned the place, the man wasn't even his boss and he still prattled on to him nearly every shift about how a police officer should dress.

He finally had his tie tied and quickly locked his front door before practically jumping down the stairs, these one a pale concrete, cracked all over and echo every noise loudly that occurs on them. The blonde ran to his car, another thing that annoyed him. It was an old beat silver four door. It wasn't the car that annoyed him as much as he made it out to be. It was himself he was annoyed with, Leon was a very bad driver, terrible even. He pretty much wrecked every car he's ever drove and decided to stop buying new cars and ended up with this piece of crap. Crashing it couldn't be the worst thing that's happened to this crap he reasoned with himself.

He pushed his key into the driver side door and slide inside the door. The only thing he had splurged with on his car was getting leather on nearly every surface. Cloth grossed him out, it always ended up smelling like there was an animal dying in the fabric. Not that he didn't like animals, he loved them, he had a cat. But that didn't mean he wanted his car smelling like a litter box.

He turned the radio on and pulled the gear stick to what he thought was reverse. Leon was busying nodding his head to the beat, he leaned around his seat and looked out the back window and started ease on the gas. Not noticing that the other cars parked on the other side of the lot were getting further away instead of closer. He pushed harder on the pedal only to be stopped by an awful noise of metal grinding on concrete.

Leon sighed, already knowing what this meant. He glared down at the gear stick, the highlighted 'D' looking back at him smugly.

The blonde grumbled indignantly and watched closely at the gear shift this time as he put it in reverse, making sure the 'R' was lit up this time before pulling out and put it in drive, his hand under supervision from the corner of his eye, before pulling onto the road and heading towards the highway.

Fifteen minutes later the blonde was parking horribly in the Raccoon City Police Department. He parked his car, pulled the emergency brake up and locked the doors before closing the door behind him and bolting towards the big rusty colored gates and pushing past them.

He ran through the double doors and entered the police station. Leon started sneaking around the lobby, walking casually when a superior walked by, hiding his unshaven face behind his coat, when they past each other the blonde bolted. Running into the room on the far left. He pushed it open and actually crawled past Marvin's office, the lower glass was covered by file covered desks and the door was closed so Leon was safe as long as Marvin decided against going out the door as Leon was walking by.

The blonde was lucky, he slipped into his desk and looked down at the files. Focusing on them as if he had been for the last hour, he skimmed through them. He also hated paperwork.

"Leon!" The door to Marvin's office opened. He was so screwed.

"Y-yes?" He tried to sound casual but the fear in his voice was evident.

He turned around, file still in hand as if he could pull his lie off.

"Yes sir?" He stated more calmly.

"Captain Wesker's lookin' for you" Marvin stated before pulling back into his office with a slam of his door.

Leon sighed in relief, He actually was off the hook. Sort of. He threw the file on the desk and walked towards the back door, ignoring the silent laughter from his peers around him. The blonde pushed pulled on the door at the end of the office and closed it behind him. He walked quickly up the stairs and headed left. He rushed down the hallway and made another left, he opened the door. He walked into the room and was instantly stared down by six pairs of eyes, they looked the employee up and down before returning to whatever they were doing.

He walked to the end of the room, he stared looked down at the sitting form of the one Albert Wesker.

"Yes, sir?" He nearly ground out.

The blond stood. "I heard an interesting rumor this morning." Albert baited.

"Oh yeah?" Leon stated, hiding his nervousness and anger.

"Little birdie told me that there was a certain blonde officer sneaking to his desk, fifteen minutes late" The man's wicked smile grew with each word.

Leon gulped slowly. "Hmm. Odd thing to hear..." He replied, holding onto his lie like a lifeline, trying to remember his story that he was making up currently.

"What time did you arrive at your desk ?" Wesker snapped suddenly, watching the blonde squirm from behind his dark sunglasses.

"Umm- Six Fourty" He tried, he didn't see the glare that was being constructed behind the older man's darkened glasses, but he did notice the smile growing wider with satisfaction.

"Are you sure about that?"

Leon nodded.

"So, if you here so promptly." Leon gulped, here it came. "Then you won't mind telling me who unlocked the doors this morning."

Leon was tempted to just tell the truth. "Nobody, the station doesn't close. Sir."

"Unless?"

"It's a holiday...?"

Wesker nodded. "Do you know who runs the building here?"

Leon thought for a moment. "Uh. Irons..."

Wesker nodded again, he picked up a clipboard from his desk, he rolled a pen in his hand steadying it in his large hand. "What time did you say you arrived again. "Uh. Seven-Six thirty" He hoped Wesker didn't notice.

He did. The blonde man put the clipboard down, his smiling was wide. He knew.

Leon sighed, here it came.

"So. You were late? Hmm?"

Leon nodded, ashamed.

Before Leon knew it he was being towered over by his superior.

"You're lucky, next time you won't be, now get to work"

With that Leon scurried out of the Star's room. He waved bye to Jill, his friend of a few weeks.

He went back to work silently, he sat at his desk thinking about what had just happened. He remembered the distinct smell of Wesker. He smelled, good.

Leon smiled to himself developing a huge crush on Captain Wesker. He could practically purr the name in his head. He didn't know what had happened so suddenly, but all he knew, he was falling for Wesker.

* * *

**Hey Guys. Here's a story, multichapter filled with SADNESS. **


End file.
